robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Stadium
The Stadium (formerly known as Soccer Pitch) is a room in Club Penguin. It's a replacement for the Ice Rink during Summer and Autumn (for the Northern Hemisphere). It was added as a members only room on August 22, 2008, during the Penguin Games. After the party, the room was opened up to non-members. This was mostly part of Operation Football. The Sports Shop Booth After the Popcorn Explosion, the Sports Shop was closed down and the building was replaced by the Everyday Phoning Facility. The Snow and Sports catalog, was moved to the Stadium, and a small booth was placed in the top right corner. Moving to the booth would take you to Snow and Sports, similar to the "dressing rooms" in the old Clothes Shop. In 2013, when the School was opened, this booth was removed to give space to the new path which connects the Stadium to the School. You now need to click the catalog at the bottom-right corner to open Snow and Sports. Parties *The Soccer Pitch had red balloons, blue balloons, and signs during the Penguin Games. *The Soccer Pitch had pumpkins with face paints and the soccer ball was colored orange and purple during the 2008 Halloween party. *During the Music Jam 2009, a yellow stage was there, with the seats in different places, but there was no ball. *During the Music Jam 2009, when you went over the stage, music played. When you went off the stage, it stopped. *During the Stadium Games, the Stadium had 3 games to play: Target Champ, 100 Meter Waddle]], and Jackhammer Rivals. *It was not decorated for the Holiday Party 2010, but when viewed from the Snow Forts it was decorated. 2011 *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, the Stadium looked like a war fight between the fire and water ninjas. 2012 *During the Medieval Party 2012, the stadium became a horse race. There are 3 stands: red, yellow & blue. *During The Fair 2012, the Stadium transformed into a bumper car stadium. *During Operation: Blackout, the goals were covered in snow making them look like igloos and the field was frozen. 2013 *During the Hollywood Party and Operation: Puffle, it was set in nighttime. *During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, it turned into a water park. *During the Medieval Party 2013, unlike past years, it got a new design. *During the Halloween Party 2013, there was no Sports Catalog due to the fact that it wasn't sports related. *During the Holiday Party 2013 it looked more like an ice skating rink than a hockey rink. 2014 *During the Muppets World Tour, the stadium was designed to look like a cricket field as cricket is popular in India and the room is designed to look like India. There was also a temple like structure on the bottom left side, resembling the Taj Mahal‎‎. *During the Puffle Party 2014, the stadium replaced the Puffle Show. *The Stadium played a major role at the Penguin Cup, as one of the main locations at the party. It was dubbed the Island Stadium, becoming a giant soccer tournament, similar in caliber to stadiums at real life World Cup tournaments. The field was redesigned, and a giant scoreboard was placed on the left side to keep track of team points. The teams competing also changed randomly. This is also where most of Operation Football happened. Trivia *During the Penguin Games 2008, there was an air ship that had "GOOD DAY" written on the side (a parody of Goodyear). It was removed after the party ended. *There are advertisements for various things around Club Penguin. *There were 3 Booths: A Stadium Announcer Stand, a Food Stand, and a fish dog stand. They were all removed after the renovation. **There are stands like those in the Ice Rink version of the stadium. *On July 11, 2013, a path was added to the School. *To the surprise of many penguins, the Stadium changed back to the Soccer Pitch on March 14th, 2013, but usually the Stadium changes every six months, not three months. *On July 3, 2014, the Stadium underwent a major Renovation, that looks similar to its design during the Penguin Cup, which ended on the same day. **This also makes it the third unexpected renovation on the islands, The first was the Book Room (Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012), the second was the Cove (Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam). **With this renovation, scoreboards returned, and they update in real time. Category:Rooms Category:Locations Category:Robbing Places Category:RPA Related Category:Eating Place